La Perfecta¿Modelo?
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: Las experiencias cambian a las personas. Con el paso de los años, ya nadie es igual. Entonces, qué pasara cuando dos antiguos conocidos se reencuentren de una forma...totalmente inconveniente? no ha sido mi mejor summary... lamento la tardanza! Feliz Nav
1. Cry 1

ºººLa Perfecta...¿Modelo?ººº

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura menos los que notarán que obviamente CLAMP no creó (xD créanme, se notará mucho...), pertenecen a las ya nombradas CLAMP, Kodansha Inc., etc. etc. etc...

**ATENCIÓN: Sakura estará muy OOC, y casi no notarán a la Sakurita de antes... los traumas que hayan ocurrido para su comportamiento actual se irán diciendo más adelante. A los que no les guste la sangre o los asesinatos...bueno, eso ya quedó aclarado en el Summary, cierto? ¡¡ bon appetite, a disfrutar la obra se ha dicho!!!**

ººººººººººººº

"Vuelta por Hong Kong"

La joven caminó por los pasillos de la elegante mansión, con un aire que denotaba que sabía muy bien a qué iba. Al llegar a una gran puerta de roble con incrustaciones en oro, se abrió paso sin siquiera golpear, y se encontró en lo que parecía ser una lujosa oficina.

-Valla valla mi querida flor... qué ahora ya ni te queda educación?- la voz provino de un hombre que estaba en una silla, la cual giraba en ese instante para quedar cara a cara con la muchacha; en ella estaba un hombre grande, de cabellos negros con algunas canas y malignos y atrevidos ojos rojos.

-Sabes bien que tanto a ti como a mi no nos importan esas cosas tratando Éstos temas- soltó la mujer, enfatizando en "éstos"- ahora dime a quien tengo que cargarme de una ves, así puedo comenzar mi trabajo.

-Uh...hoy sí que estamos impacientes, neh?- el hombre se levantó, yendo hacia la mujer, y tomándola por la barbilla. En ese momento, hubo un duelo de miradas, hasta que la joven movió rápidamente su mano hacia su camisa, y el hombre se separó de ella, aparentemente inquieto- bien...-volvió a su escritorio, sacó unos papeles, y se los entregó a la joven- aquí tienes todos sus datos... o al menos los que necesitas.

La joven empezó a ojearlos despreocupada, hasta que captó un detalle, y volvió su vista al hombre:- pero realmente esto no tiene ningún detalle! Falta el nombre, contactos familiares, amigos, domicilio, gustos...si quieres que lo investigue, déjame decirte que, para que lo mate en una semana, no tengo tiempo.

-No querida, no tienes que buscar. Mira – el hombre se acercó, señalándole- no necesitas su nombre, será una muerte rápida. Vamos...aprovecharás "ese" evento, en el cual él participará, y a la noche...zas! Asunto acabado.

-Hm...no me gusta hacerlo de esa forma... pero en fin- la mujer se dio vuelta, y mientras salía, murmuró- habitación nº 305...

-Umikooooo!!!!!!

-UMIKO-CHAN, TE AMO!!!!

-UMIIIIII!!!

Una muchacha de larga y ondulada cabellera castaña claro, con algunos mechones en dorado, y grandes y expresivas esmeraldas sonreía a la gente que la esperaba ahí fuera, mientras las cámaras fotográficas y de video no paraban de enfocarla.

-Umiko, lamento sacarte de tu mundo social, pero te necesitamos en el auditorio dentro de unos minutos- un joven pelirrojo con ojos azules la miraba divertido, pues sabía que la muchacha por dentro lo que más quería ahora era alejarse de tanta gente.

-Excelente!!- sin más, la joven modelo se adelantó seguida del muchacho, entrando en una limusina negra. Cuando estuvieron ahí, la muchacha se permitió relajarse, lanzando un suspiro- y bien Josh, cual será nuestro próximo destino luego de éste?

-Pues...-el pelirrojo, que resultaba ser su agente de viajes, le dijo- Hong Kong

La mujer cerró los ojos, por un momento apesadumbrada. Si, ya sabía que iban a ir a Hong Kong... y ahí le esperaría su próxima víctima, en el desfile de modas a realizarse la semana entrante.

Por fin, pisando suelo chino. La joven modelo y toda su comitiva media hora atrás habían salido del último avión, y ahora se estaban instalando en un lujoso hotel. Umiko, mientras tanto, había salido de la ducha, y ahora estaba haciendo nada, vestida, y esperando hasta la noche del primer día del desfile.

Lenta y casi inconscientemente comenzó a tantear hasta su bolso, del cual sacó una foto. Cuando se dio cuanta, ya la estaba mirando. Las lágrimas comenzaban a cubrir su rostro.

"_En la foto se podían ver 7 imágenes; más a la izquierda se veían dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro, corto, ojos marrón oscuro y tez tostada; el otro era de tez blanca, ojos azul claro y cabellos plateados, también cortos. Además, usaba anteojos. En el centro de la foto se veían dos niñas abrazadas; una tenía un largo cabello negro azulado, y ojos de un azul intenso, mientras la otra tenía un corto cabello castaño claro y un par de ojos esmeralda. En la cabeza de ésta última aparecía un muñeco amarillo. A la derecha, por mientras, se encontraban dos chicos; uno de cabello azul negruzco y misteriosos ojos negros encuadrados por anteojos, y el último, con un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color._

_Todos portaban la misma expresión de felicidad y esperanza. La leyenda era..._"

-Todo va a estar bien...- la mujer sacudió la cabeza, tirando la foto a su bolso, pero sin atreverse a romperla. No. Nada estuvo bien luego de eso...luego...ya fue otra cosa, y su famoso dicho se convirtió en sólo palabras.-al menos...mi hermano ya no puede decirme monstruo...-fue lo único que gimió Umiko...o debemos decir, Sakura Kinomoto.

ººººººººººººº

Trajes, Trajes y más trajes. Era todo lo que veía en ese maremoto de modelos. A ella le tocaba abrir el desfile, aparecer un par de veces en el medio, y cerrarlo. Toda una proeza, al principio, pero ahora era simple rutina.

Su maquillista terminó de darle los últimos ajustes a su cutis, mientras Umiko..no, Sakura se levantó, yendo a la plataforma. En cuanto apareció, todo el mundo le aplaudió. Ella empezó a caminar galantemente, mientras miraba los ramos de flores que tiraban, aplausos, exclamaciones....

Llevaba puesto un ajustadísimo vestido de noche negro, con un escote en V en diagonal hacia la izquierda, el cual estaba redondeado por perlas. El vestido llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y tenía un tejido, en el costado izquierda, de una rosa negra, la cual podía abrirse con un cierre, y terminar como un tajo muy provocativo. Se detuvo unos momentos para ver a toda la multitud, y un destello castaño le llamó ligeramente la atención, pero se olvido de él. Al darse vuelta para volver dentro, deleitó a la población masculina con el sexy movimiento de sus muslos, pero sin dejar que se viera más de lo necesario.

Para cerrar el desfile, llevaba puesta una blusa ajustada de color beige con un tejido de una flor otoñal en su derecha, junto con unos pantalones carpinteros, que si bien no dejaron ver nada, resultó quedar igual de hermosa.

Al salir de ahí, dirigiéndose a su habitación, en lo único que pensaba era "hora de trabajar..."

ºººººººººººººººº

Él se lo negaba internamente. No. No era posible. Pero esa modelo igual parecidísima a ella!!!! Pero no. En el accidente nuclear de Tokio...murió gran parte de la población, y el más afectado fue el sector de Tomoeda.

No era que a él no le agradase el hecho de que la maestra de cartas hubiese sobrevivido, si no que sería imposible!!! Su mente tendría que dejar de hacerle pasar malas jugadas, y auto-convencerse de que Sakura había muerto. Por mucho que le costase.

Así, se dirigió a su habitación, a descansar para el siguiente día.

Entró por una puerta, y al cerrarse se dejó a la vista un viaje cartel que decía "Nº 305"

ººººººººººººººººº

Una sombra negra se deslizaba con increíble cautela por los pasillos del hotel. Saltaba de pasillo en pasillo, esquivando las cámaras de seguridad como si juego de niños se tratase.

No tenía nada en la mente; eso era primordial para un asesinato limpio y rápido. Aunque le hubiera gustado más averiguar en que estaba metida la pobre víctima; se especializaba en narcotraficantes, mafiosos, etc. Nunca había ni quería matar a un inocente. Pero Radolf era capaz de hacer eso. A él tendría que matar...grrr....tendría que dejar de divagar sobre las cosas como lo hacía.

Por fin, llegó a la habitación donde descansaba su víctima. Se agachó, incrustando una llave finísima, con una sola aleta, también chica. Su llave maestra favorita.

En unos minutos logró abrir la puerta, que se deslizó suavemente con un "clic". Entró, y la cerró tras de sí; no quería testigos.

Con la habitación a oscuras, la mujer no pudo distinguir bien la silueta, pero supo que estaba acostada. Bien, lo haría de una forma rápida, y de ser posible indolora. Después de todo, Radolf no había especificado forma alguna. Se acercó a la persona, tanteando entre las almohadas, pues sabía que ese lugar tenía dos. Agarró una, y se la colocó en la cabeza al individuo, rápidamente se sentó sobre él, presionando fuertemente.

Sintió como la respiración de aquella persona se detenía, y comenzaba a forcejear bastante. "Rayos" pensó la joven; ese hombre era tan o incluso más fuerte que ella.

Gracias a eso, el muchacho pudo permitirse ese segundo de su despiste para sacarse la almohada de la casa, y tomar por el cuello con sus propias manos al idiota que había querido matarlo. Al apretarlo brutalmente sobre la superficie mullida de la cama, oyó asombrado como un gemido ahogado escapaba de aquella garganta. Él contuvo la respiración. ERA de mujer.

Rápidamente, y aflojando un poco la tensión, buscó la lámpara, para prenderla y confirmar si era una muchacha la que había intentado matarlo. Más, al prender la luz, casi se da un paro cardíaco. Si, era una mujer pero...no cualquiera.

La asesina, mientras tanto, abrió los ojos que tenía algunas lágrimas al tope, al ver la cara de su "víctima".

ºººÉl observó sus ojos acuosos mirarlo, aparentemente sorprendida. Esos ojos, esas esmeraldas lo miraban como si fuera la primer ves, y ahí, yo agarrándola del cuello. Podía sentir su respiración dificultosas, mientras veía sus cabellos castaños esparcidos por las sábanas de mi cama. Aquellos ojos que tanto tiempo observaba en sueños. Aquellos cabellos que, sentía, podían dar más calor y refugio que el propio sol... Su ropa, negra y ajustada, tenía diversos bolsillos y enganches, todos repletos de "armas blancas" , somníferos, venenos y armas. Y eso sólo resaltaba la belleza de aquél cuerpo, que parecía estar tentándolo DEMASIADO para su gusto...

ººNo podía creer lo que veía. Ese cuerpo, esas facciones... esos intensos ojos marrones que años atrás le había consolado cuando lloraba, aquellos cabellos castaño oscuro que secretamente siempre quiso sentir en sus manos, cuando era niña...y quizá ahora. Y su cuerpo? O Dios, que cuerpo...llevaba sólo su ropa interior, con su musculoso cuerpo fuera de las sábanas. No sabía que era lo que más le dificultaba respirar, si sus manos en su garganta, o tanta figura encima....

Pero no cabía duda. A pesar de tantas diferencias y de la "situación" en la que se encontraban, era...

-Sakura?

-Shaoran?


	2. Cry 2

CAPÍTULO 2: Al Final novia o guardaespaldas?!!

ºººººººººº

Por suerte la habitación era grande. Ésta contaba con un pequeño baño, una especie de recibidor para dejar los zapatos, una mini-salita con mesa y un par de sillas, y atrás de todo una cama de dos plazas. En las sillas estaban sentados ambos jóvenes, Shaoran ya vestido. Éste parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto, al ver como luego de ese reconocimiento, la chica se levantó tranquilamente, se fue a sentar, y se puso a afilar sus cuchillos.

-Así que..-él no sabía que decir, después de todo...CASÍ LE HABÍA MATADO!!! Y se suponía que tenía que hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, no te mataré...realmente me tomó por sorpresa el descubrir que eras tú. Por eso no me gustan los homicidios sin información.

-Estás diciendo que si hubieras sabido que era yo sí me matabas!!!???- Ahora sí comenzaba a pensar que el tener a su "amiga" ahí dentro significaba un grave atentado para su salud.

-Claro! - No lo tomes nada personal, pero eso es la base de ser un "Asesino Caza-Recompensas"!- la sonrisa que Sakura proyectó tenía una forma curva que recordaba a la de un gato, pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria- aunque no se porqué te querían muerto...no estarás metido en ningún problema de origen nacional, cierto?

-Claro que no!! Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el muchacho chino exaltado.

-Es que yo suelo encargarme de contrabandistas, narcotraficantes, mafiosos.. y líderes políticos- añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-Porqué ya no me siento tan a gusto con esta situación?- preguntó Shaoran, mitad en broma y mitad en serio. En realidad, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su compañera de primaria era ahora una asesina.

-Jajajaj!!-bueno. Al menos no todo había cambiado. Al verla reír, Xiao Lang pudo observar como el aire que envolvía a esa mujer cambiaba totalmente, haciéndola parecer la misma niña inocente, dulce, que irradiaba esperanza y alegría por cada uno de sus poros- No te preocupes...-vaciló unos instantes, indecisa de cómo llamarle-..Li, que no te mataré. La particularidad de los Asesinos con Licencia como yo, es que podemos aceptar y renunciar a un pedido cuando se nos de la recantada gana, aparte de, claro, poder matar a nuestro gusto y sin castigo, mientras el acto no haya ocurrido en un lugar demasiado obvio.

-Y se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir aliviado?

-Si . Ahora escucha- Sakura sacó de uno de sus tantos bolsillos ocultos un contrato-la persona que me contrató para matarte se llama Radolf. Te suena de algo?

-En lo más mínimo- respondió el joven, aún sin entender hacia que se dirigía su acompañante.

-Bien, entonces no me queda más remedio- suspiró y, con una gran rapidez, le enchufó una lapicera a Shaoran, he hizo que éste firmara el contrato- de ahora en más seré tu guardaespaldas.

-NEHHHHH!!!!?-el pobre joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Y aunque no quieras, ya firmaste, así que sí o sí tendrás que pagarme... de seguro Radolf mandará más asesinos, y si yo no me hubiera detenido al reconocerte, estarías muerto- Shaoran masculló algo que seguramente fue un insulto como "si claro...", pero al final se resignó.

-En fin... y con qué se supone que tendré que pagarte? Porque estoy seguro que dinero es lo que menos te falta...

-Así es 0 mi precio es barato, lo único que quiero es que me eches una mano para encontrar el Libro de las Sakura Cards.

-EHHH!?' OO pero que no lo tienes tú?- el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció un instante, y Shaoran se dio cuenta que había tocado un territorio algo...delicado.

-Supongo que habrá llegado a tus oídos el "accidente nuclear" de Tokio, no?

-Si.

-Bueno, ocurre que eso no fue lo que dio a conocer la prensa- la joven se recargó en la butaca-silla.- en realidad, fueron presencias mágicas que venían en busca del libro... destruyeron prácticamente todo el distrito, especialmente Tomoeda..

-Porque allí estaban ustedes...

-Exacto. Era terrible, uno no sabía a donde ir!! Poco a poco todos terminaron desapareciendo...- a Sakura se le nublaron los ojos- se que papá murió, encontré su cuerpo en e bosque; al parecer se rompió el cuello al caerse de un barranco. Mi hermano por esos días estaba en E.E.U.U., no sé que habrá sido de él. De Tomoyo y los demás tampoco...

"Al final, las sombras me encontraron. No se porqué, pero tanto Kerberos como Yue terminaron encerrados en el libro, junto con las cartas...- toma aire-cuando atacaron, desgraciadamente no tenía forma de defenderme y..bueno, se llevaron el libro.

-Y como llegaste a...- pero la pregunta del joven chino fue callada por la mirada de la joven, que era algo así como "no preguntes el resto, información confidencial"- ejm...digo..tienes alguna idea de cómo podría YO ayudarte?

-Oh.. ¬¬ tienes razón, después de todo tú sólo eres el JEFE DEL CONCILIO DE ORIENTE, y EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE CHINA...totalmente de acuerdo, puedes ayudarme bien poco- le dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos que hacían que el joven tuviera grandes impulsos de recalcarle el contrato en donde decía que ella tenía que PROTEGERLE, no matarle.

-Está bien, está bien.. indirecta-bien directa-captada-Shaoran la miró unos minutos- creo que podría hacer algo mediante la biblioteca de mi casa pero..-le echó una ojeada de reojo- para eso tendrás que quedarte más tiempo del que dura el festival.

-Ahh!!! Pos si es eso que no te preocupe, sólo tengo que hablar con Josh y..

-Josh??-el chino sintió algo raro.. como una punzada, mientras una ceja se levantaba.

-Si, ejeje. Es mi agente de viajes- y como si siguiera en ello, dijo- aunque me sorprende que lo sea siendo tan joven... cuando me asignaron uno, me imaginé a un viejo decrépito, no a un muchacho tan.. -...

Lo que sentía Shaoran hacia las palabras-pensamientos (puesto que la muchacha se había abierto a ensoñaciones que no dijo en voz alta) era algo que, si su madre lo estuviera ahí, y le leyera la mente, lo mandarían a patadas a lavarse la boca con jabón. Y es que le daba rabia, si bien no sabía porqué.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella en su interior no sabía porqué actuaba así, después de todo Josh nunca significó anda para ella, y seguían siendo grandes amigos, aún después de que el joven norteamericano le confesara sus sentimientos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-Umiko!!- el joven pelirrojo se abrió paso entre los vestuaristas del set, mirándola incrédulo- es cierto lo que escuché!!!??

-Si Josh- dijo la joven modelo, dándole una tierna sonrisa- me quedaré en China por un tiempo indefinido.. realmente me agrada mucho este sitio! --

-Si, bueno, eso me lo imaginé desde que pisamos suelo chino...- dijo el chico con calma, pero luego volvió a alterarse- lo que quiero saber si es cierto es el hecho de que te han visto saliendo mucho últimamente con un muchacho!!! ¬¬ y resulta que justamente ese está ahí fuera- concluyó, señalando a la puerta.

-O.o...y? -Josh se cayó de espaldas. Aprovechando ello, la joven saltó por encima suyo, dirigiéndose a la puerta- lo que yo haga de mi vida privada no es tu incumbencia, querido amigo...

-Demooo... TT al menos dime quien es el afortunado...-Sakura lo miró asombrada, captando la forma equivocada en que el muchacho había pensado en Shaoran y ella... Se sonrojó furiosamente, cuando algunos recuerdos de su pasado llegaron a ella, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, con una gran idea en la cabeza.

-Jejeje... º es el gran jefe del clan económicamente más poderoso de China... quizá hayas escuchado su nombre, Sha...digo Li, Xian Lao.

Los ojos del agente de viajes se abrieron de sobremanera, y masculló algo como "aprobechador" o "suertudo". Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Sakura prosiguió:

-Un gran amigo de primaria... - fue un verdadero gusto reencontrarlo...

-Pero.. supongo que para andar con él no sólo deben ser amigos, o no?-preguntó Josh, con algo de picardía, y recuperándose rápidamente.

-Jajaja...claro que si xDD – de espaldas al muchacho, ladeó la cabeza, guiñando un ojo y sacando un poco la lengua- es mi koi!!

-.- por dios, que mina manipulista...- pero le calló un ladrillazo, cerrando la conversación.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura vio plantado ahí a Shaoran, y para confirmar los "inocentes y leves murmullos" sobre ellos, fue rápidamente y saltó a sus brazos, besándolo. Está de más decir que al pobre muchacho chino casi se le va el alma con ello, y sólo su estupefacción y embarazo impidieron que correspondiera el beso. Aunque se calmó un poco al ver que la joven dejaba de besarle, y le susurraba discretamente un "-Ya te explico, sígueme el juego" por lo cual correspondió el beso. Cuando se soltaron, escuchó unos cuantos comentarios en el lugar como "Hayyyyy, que coool la pareja que hacen, no Romina?" "Buaaa, me quitaron a mi Umikitaaa..." etc. etc. etc.

ºººººººººººº

º 5:28 PM. Bar "Le Proemtide" º

La Asesina y el "fugitivo de asesinato" se encontraba charlando en un bar. El pobre hombre seguía shockeado por el beso, mientras la muchacha le reiteraba, mitad divertida, mitad abochornada que era parte de su plan.

-...Es que Shaoran, no sería muy coherente que me quedase en China por tiempo indefinido sin motivos aparentes!! En cuanto la prensa se entere que tengo "novio", pensarán que es por eso, y nos dejarán en paz ''''- luego, en un tono más bajo siguió- sería muy raro que una mujer como yo estuviera cerca de ti todo el tiempo, sin ser "algo". Más aún siendo dos popularidades conocidas.

-Pero..pero.. ¬¬ me lo hubieras advertido antes!! Casi me matas de un infarto!!!

-Bueno, hubiera cumplido los deseos de Radolf...-al ver la cara de Shaoran, se largó a reir- ya hombre!!! Jajaja...ejm.. bueno, así que ahora tendrás que aguantarme como novia! 0...

-...TT Kami, que hice ahoraaaa....- era muy curioso, pensó el muchacho. Desde que la chica había llegado a su vida...bueno...

ºººººººFLASHBACKººººººº

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una butaca de su casa; La Residencia del Clan Li. Hacía 3 años que se había vuelto de Japón, y 2 desde que su familia había comenzado a urgirle con un "compromiso". Realmente, el pensaba que era muy pronto, pero su familia tenía otros pensamientos. Lo peor de todo es que él ya tenía una persona que ocupaba su corazón, allí, olvidada en Tomoeda...pero...sabía que la Card Master no le aceptaría...si es que le seguía queriendo, puesto que su comunicación se había cortado hacía un tiempo.

Pero es que era una locura pensar que con 15 años ya tenía que tener prometida, para a los 17 estar casados y con plan a descendencia!!! Algo absolutamente estúpido...si..de seguro eso pensaría aquella persona tan especial para él si llegaba a pedirle matrimonio a ella...después de todo, aún la recordaba como la tierna niña que le robó sus pensamientos y corazón cuando niño..

ºººººººFIN FLASHBACKººººººº

ºººººººFLASHBACK 2ººººººº

Un ahora joven de 21 años corría por los pasillos de al parecer una jefatura de policía. Al parecer, se había enterado del accidente nuclear de Tokio, y había vuelto inmediatamente, deseoso de saber el destino de su amada flor de cerezo.

No quería creerlo. No importaba todo lo que le hubiera dicho el guardia, se negaba a pensar que su querida Sakura hubiera muerto en ese maldito accidente!!!! NO PODÍA HABER MUERTO!! NO SI ÉL PUDO HABERLO EVITADO!!!.. no...ella no...Sakura...noo...

ºººººººFIN FLASHBACK 2ººººººº

-Shaoran?-fue su débil susurro. Al ver que el joven no empezaba a responder, la muchacha se había sentado de su lado, preocupada. Le había hablado, zarandeado, susurrando e incluso flirteado (esto último poniendo a prueba su ritmo cardiaco que amenazaba con romper sus venas), pero su protegido no respondía. De un momento a otro, pudo ver como una silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar el rostro del muchacho, y como sus temblorosas manos empezaban a tantear algo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la joven fue que debía estar recordando algo, por lo que apretó una de sus manos , para hacerlo reaccionar.

-No..-abre los ojos lentamente, y mira sorprendido el lugar. Luego reacciona, recordando todo, y vuelve su cabeza rápidamente hacia su costado, para ver a la joven que minutos antes creía muerta. En un impulso de instinto más que nada, la abrazó fuertemente, balbuceando cosas que Sakura no llegó a comprender.

Entre tanto, la susodicha había abierto MUCHO los ojos... no sabía porqué, pero un extraño sentimiento...un sentimiento que ella sentía no podía, no TENÍA que salir de vuelta a la superficie, estaba revelándose a la frialdad, el cinismo, el atrevimiento y muchas otras cosas que se habían impuesto...; acaso...acaso...el amor había vuelto a surgir en ella?

ºººººººººººº/

LAS NOTAS INSUFRIBLES Y TERRIBLES DE LA AUTORA!!! WUAJAJAJA...: hooooolaaaaa xDDD que les pareció el cap XDD Realmente me divertí poniendo la personalidad de Sakura... todo un demonio xDDD . y el pobre lobito es la víctima.. xDDDD ejm..

En fin... hora de R/R!!!

Maron: si, cierto? - a veces los OOC son excelentes!! XD y ya somos dos en cuanto a maniáticas policíacas!! Sobretodo con mis tendencias homicidas... xDDD jejeje.. - Gracias por tu apoyo, lo tendré muy en cuenta.. que te pareció este cap.?

Hibari Zhang: Gracias xDD nn, si, en cuanto me llegó a la mente la idea (que lo primero fue el "-Sakura?.....-Shaoran?") me maté de risa... aunque no todo será cómico.. (conmigo como autora?? OO dudo que sepa lo que significa drama sin parodia de por medio xDDD). Jerjeje...nah, mis pensamientos me traicionan ¬¬.. en fin, ya veré que ahora. Y que te parece este cap.?

Sakia: es por eso que me pareció un tema tan loco al principio, jkejejje... no sabía como lo iban a tomar, y me alegro de que fue medianamente bien recibido, Espero que te guste este cap. También!!

Iori-Jestez: entonces este cap. De seguro te aclaró algunas cosas, jeje!!! XDD aunque aún quedan muchas más, wuajajaj.. ¡¡ ejm.. ya se me saltó la vena loca... me alegro de que te gusto la history nn Hasta otra!

Melissa Higurashi: gracias - jeje, aquí tienes su reacción.. y no es para tanto, je...

Bueno, espero que me sigan mandando comments.. son gratis y le alegran a uno la vida!!! XDDDDDD jejejje...Arigatô Gozaimasu

Lourdes Ariki

Todas las vidas tienen un "porqué"...toda una existencia tiene un "qué me importa"...todo el universo tiene un "porqué esta autora está escribiendo estas chorradas???!!!" 

Platón-ita (a.k.a.: L.Ariki)


	3. Cry 3

CAPÍTULO 3: Peleando... contra las cartas!!!??

ºººººººººººº

Era una habitación tranquila en la que se encontraba. Estaba sentado en un grán sillón individual con vista a la ventana, desde donde se podían ver todos los terrenos de la mansión. Una pequeña sombra se acercó al individuo que miraba por la ventana, el cual formando una sonrisa formuló:

-Cómo vas?

-Aún están luchando...- una voz infantil sonó, rezongando- no me quieren creer que ella murió..

-Pero supongo que haz avanzado al menos un poco, no? – la persona en el sillón se denotaba molesta.

-Si, pero no puedo terminar de controlarlas. Tengo que ejercer mucha magia para que me hagan caso... y aún así su efectividad no es mucha.

-Ya veo...entonces, la única forma de controlarlas, es terminando de matar a su dueña.

-Lo harás?!- la pequeña voz sonó emocionada.

-Claro mi pequeña... sino no tendría chiste tu juguete. Pero tendrás que prestarme ayuda, esa mujer ha cambiado mucho... pero tiene una gran debilidad.

-Si; sus cartas

ººººººººººººººººº

La situación era algo incómoda. Luego de pasar unos momentos sin que ninguna de las dos partes diera muestra de intención de soltarse, Shaoran reaccionó y se separo de Sakura, murmurando un muy bajito "lo siento". La chica estaba demasiado confundida con su sensación para exigirle una buena explicación, y a lo único que atinó a hacer fue a llamar a un mesero para que les trajera algo de tomar. Una ve que el hombre dejó las bebidas en la mesa, éstas se terminaron rápidamente...y ahora que hacer?

-Shaoran..-murmuró Sakura

-Si?

-Gracias

-Oo-Shaoran la miró asombrado, arrugando el ceño- y eso por...?

-Es que...-la joven bajó la mirada, evitando que su vista se viese. Estaba tanteando en la mesa, como buscando algo- me diste una esperanza; sé que tú no estabas cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero me has dado la ilusión de que otros también estén vivos...-agarró un cuchillo que había cerca-pero...creo que es hora de madurar y olvidar eso, no es así..? Si murieron ya tendría que haberlo superado...

-Sakura..- el chino le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con intención de reconfortarla- eso no se llama inmadurez... creo que yo estaría mucho peor que tú si me llegara a enterar de la muerte de mi padre, y la posible de todos mis conocidos. Además, las cartas..- pero no pudo terminar pues el cuchillo que había agarrado antes Sakura le pasó rozando los cabellos- Oo !!!!

Luego de eso, un gemido se dejó oír. Todos los que estaban en ese lugar fueron conscientes de la puñalada (no quién la propinó) hacia un hombre, el cual al recibir el cuchillo en su garganta tiró del gatillo, pegando la bala en el techo del lugar. Inmediatamente se dejaron oír gritos, e incluso se escuchó a uno de los meseros gritando por teléfono a "algún endemoniada persona que pudiera venir y sacar a ese maniático loco muerto de aquí!?".

Shaoran sintió como le tiraban la mano, y al girarse vio a Sakura con la intención de salir corriendo del lugar, lo cual con el alboroto era fácil. Más está decir que el joven chino no puso resistencia. Una ves lejos, ambos jóvenes reposaron sobre una banca en una plaza, lejos del restaurante.

-Ufff....!! Se nota que Radolf ya sabe que no le sigo siendo fiel... diablos, pensé que íbamos a tener más tiempo.

-OO.......

-Shaoran?

-CASI ME MATAS!!! UN MILÍMETRO MÁS Y ME MATAS!!!!- el pobre joven chino parecía exasperado.

-Ohh... ¬u¬ y usted es el gran jefe del Clan Li y del CHO? (Concilio de Heciceron de Oriente)

-Crees que podría haber echo algo a esa distancia!!!!!??? ... – la única (o únicas) causa por la cual no mataba a Sakura de sus exasperación, era porque la joven era mujer.

-Ya, de todos modos tengo buena puntería... u.u –haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pero no por matarlo tenías que armar la escenita en la que caí ¬¬...

-No, no...- Sakura le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, pero con un gran rasgo de melancolía- lo que te dije era cierto...

-...- no PODÍA ser tan idiota, cierto? Había tocado un tema MUY delicado, y por idiota no se había dado cuenta!!!. Vaya; realmente era esa la chica débil que él siempre protegía cuando niño? Era ella la "niña" que siempre intentaba apoyar y ayudar en la captura y transformación de cartas?

No

Ella ya no era una niña. Era una mujer. Y peligrosa, cabía destacar. Una asesina a sangre fría, con una extraña personalidad, que sin duda guardaba muchos secretos. Pero él los iba a descubrir; encontraría a la Sakura que conoció hace muchos años; cambiada o no.

-Pero qué...?- tarde. Si había algo que tendría que aprender, era a no sumirse en sus pensamientos.

ºººººººººººººººº

Era una pelea. Entre balas, hechizos y armas blancas. Cómo habían llegado a ello?!! Si se suponía que ella tenía que proteger a Shaoran... qué hacía él protegiéndola a ella!!?? En realidad, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Pero es que verlo a EL ahí...

ºººMinutos Antesººº

Un rayo salió disparado hacia ambos, haciendo que tuviesen que saltar de la banca. Recordaba cómo Shaoran había soltado un "pero qué..?", antes de invocar su espada. De entre las sombras del parque salieron tres hombres, los cuales empezaron a tirotear. Hasta ahora todo estaba "relativamente bien", hasta que salió otra persona: con camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una mirada sádica y maligna, se acercaba un joven de cabello platinado, y ojos grises. Era posible...?

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no "Sakurita"?- no podía ser. Él!!! Pero...sentía como sus músculo se contraían, no podía moverse ni articular palabra. Era tan difícil...- qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones? Jaja..

Vio Shaoran se colocó delante de ella, luego de salir de su estupor por ver a esa persona allí. Ella, luego de mucho intentar encontrar su voz, articuló ronca y temblorosamente:

-Yuki...?

-Yuki? A, sí... ese nombre. Hace años que ya no lo oía; tienes suerte que lo recuerde. Ahora todos me llaman "General Yukishiro", si te interesa... aunque dudo que tú y el joven salgan vivos de esta- no podía creerlo. Yukito!!! La identidad falsa de su querida guardián; su querido amigo... quería matarla?

-Sakura..- Shaoran se colocó en pose de pelea, con sus pergaminos listos- sé que será difícil, pero se nota que está siendo influenciado por magia...

No.No.NO!!

ºººTiempo Realººº

Y es que no lo creía. Su amigo, su guardián..

Se sentía una verdadera estúpida. Todo el tiempo en aquél lugar... todo su entrenamiento... lo que creía le ayudaría a superarse... acaso ahora no servía? Acaso la asesina a sangre fría Umiko Tanikashi había muerto? Acaso... esa niña indefensa volvía a la luz...? No!! No lo permitiría! No dejaría que por un recuerdo de su pasado su presente se derrumbase... aunque no era que le gustara mucho su profesión, pero...

En ese momento sintió como algo le caía encima. Ahí fue, cuando regresando a la realidad, se encontró con un Li muy lastimado, exhausto. Y esa fue la mecha que prendió la pólvora. Primero se aseguró que Shaoran no interviniese, lo cual fue difícil ("Oye! Aún puedo pelear!"..."Nada de eso! Estás muy lastimado..."), y luego se volvió hacia Yukishiro, el cual miraba la escena divertido.

-Así que... la ex–maestra de cartas cree que podrá hacerme algo? Yo tengo todos mis poderes, tú no..- con una mirada burlona, se colocó en pose de artes marciales, listo para arremeter contra la mujer. Y ella... lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero un brillo decidido.

-Si te gané una ves Yukito, lo haré de vuelta!!

-Y cómo piensas hacerlo, eh?

-Tengo magia...- la muchacha miró al piso- y aunque no tenga un báculo o cartas... puedo usarla!!!- un viento se extendió por todo el lugar, mientras luces salían de las manos de Sakura. Yukito se puse en guardia, listo para recibir cualquier cosa. De pronto, Sakura miró directamente a los ojos al joven, y levantando las manos, empezó a decir- " Juez Yue, uno de los guardianes de las cartas, te ordeno que te muestres ante mí, tu ama!!"

Una luz se extendió por todo el lugar, mientras una burbuja fue directo a Yukito, cubriéndolo. Al despejarse la luz, en el lugar donde estaba el hombre, se encontraba el guardián lunar de las Sakura Cards. Éste miraba directo al lugar donde la susodicha se desvanecía en el suelo, no alcanzando a caer pues fue sostenida por el hombre chino. Shaoran, con Sakura en los brazos, miraba profundamente al ángel, el cual le respondía la mirada. Por último, Yue se dio media vuelta, remontando el vuelo. Pero ya en el cielo, se dio vuelta y tiró algo cerca de los jóvenes, para luego seguir su camino.

Shaoran agarró lo que tiró, observando sorprendido a la carta "Viento"

ººººººººººº

Las notas funestas e insoportables de la autora: si, si TT sé que no quedó muy bien... es que no me terminaba de expresar!!! Lo rescribí 5 veces, pero nunca me terminó de gustar... uu' pero prometo que el cap. Que viene será mucho mejor!!! 0 paciencia, ya lo tengo con el primer renglón echo xDDD. Bueno, ahora...R/R!!!!

Sayuki-chan: jejeje.. buen planteamiento.. ¬u¬ quién sabe... aunque le tengo preparado más de un dolor de cabeza a Saku, jeje.. xDD Espero que te guste este cap.!!

Megumi3: no, no!! XD no te vuelvas loca, aquí tienes un cap. Nuevo, jejejej n.n espero que te guste, y no te preocupes, el 4 está en camino nn

Aline: gracias nn Si, tu mail está saturado, jejeje... así que, como no me he podido contactar con nadie, te lo digo por aquí: claro!!! XD me harías un gran honor con el querer poner mi historia. Sólo el nick y el mail P jejje

IoriJestez: tomaré en cuenta tu idea.. wuajajaja... n.n'' pero aún falta... un poco, porque a ser ya adultos no es el mismo enjambre de cosas..jejejeje... nn ya ,me pasaré por tu fic!

Sakia: jeje.. si ya te parece que cambia, espera a ver "otras" cosas...wuajajajja.. ejm... ¡¡ ya le sigo, ya le sigo...

Naiko: P xD "más tarde que nunca..." xDDD en fin... si; pero la personalidad de Sakura esconde muchos trastornos psicológicos... xP aunque no niego que parte de la personalidad de ahora se la gana por madurar nomás, jaja..nn espero que este cap. Te guste

Nuriko Sakuma: sip.. en fin, no todos están muertos (cof cof xD) digamos.. que lo dejamos a la incógnita n.n ... todo depende.. **con una calavera en la mano** mueren o no mueren??

Maron: jejeje xPPcreo que no era la reacción que esperabas, no? Pero para eso falta un poco..xP En cuanto a la licencia... a que no es cool??! XDD ya a mi me gustaría tenerla.. para matar a "cierto" tucumano.. Si, aquí en Argentina también usamos el chorear xDD..por ya ves que sip, se lo robaron...wuajajaj..ejm..

Wechapa: OO'' oh.. así que no importa..wuaja..ejm ¡¡¡ mirando como millones de fans de Shaoran la ves con malos ojos bueno.. no, el no terminará bajo sus garras.. bueno, de las garras asesinas, jeje. Pero sí, tendrás muchas oportunidades para verla en acción!

En fin... muchas gracias a todas/os por leer mi fic!!!Prometo seguirle pronto nn R/R!! You RUUULLLZZZZ!!!


	4. Cry 4

Recuerdos 

Shaoran suspiró, apoyado en la pared del hospital, con las manos en los bolsillos. Verdaderamente, y si no fuera porque estaban revisando a Sakura, ya se habría refugiado en su habitación del establecimiento. No es que no le elevara el ego un poco, pero las miradas de las mujeres del lugar ya le ponían los pelos de punta...

Según el doctor que los atendió, el que peor estaba era él, pero más que nada parecía esfuerzo psicológico en el caso de Sakura, además de algunas pequeñas contusiones internas. Y, en lo personal de Shaoran, lo más agotador había sido inventarse una GRAN chorrada para rehuir las exhaustivas preguntas del hombre ante semejantes heridas. Se había negado a quedarse en el lugar, además de que las heridas en él sanaban rápido, y sólo bajo la promesa de ir periódicamente, había podido salvarse de resultar internado.

-Brrr...odio los hospitales..-susurró para sí, luego de soportar la mirada no tan sana de una de las secretarias.

Pero, a decir verdad, el motivo era más profundo que las miradas de la población femenina. Cuando tenía 16 años, una de sus hermanas Fuutie (N/A: espero estar escribiéndolo bien P), había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, y habían ido rápidamente al hospital más cercano; la joven sufría de convulsiones, al parecer una costilla le había perforado un pulmón, además de que el corazón no mandaba la suficiente cantidad de sangre.

Según los médicos, nada habían podido hacer. Pero él sabía, que en esos momentos, no atendieron a su hermana los mejores médicos que el hospital hubiera podido dar. Porque estaban atendiendo a un estúpido niñato mimado que tenía dolor de amígdalas. Nunca se los iba a perdonar.

Desde ese día, se había jurado que nunca ningún ser querido tendría que ir a parar a un hospital, del cual bien podría nunca salir, si él podía evitarlo.

Y ahí estaba, a los 9 años de su juramento, para y esperando intranquilo a que el dichoso hombre viniera a decirle que Sakura ya podía irse, y así largarse de ahí.

Podía oír ese odioso aparatito sonar... pi...pi....pi...pi...pi...pi.....pi.....pi.... se sentía bien... hasta que recordó todos los sucesos pasados

Pi.pi.pi.pi..pi..pi.pi.pi.pi..pi.pi..pi..pi..pi.pi.pi..pi

Agh!! Que se callara!! PI.PI.PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

-YA!!!-Sakura se sentó de golpe, y poco más y destruye la tan conocida máquina para marcar las pulsaciones, si no hubiera notado que había más personas cerca, y todos la veían sorprendida como tenía apresada entre sus manos la máquina.-eh...err...esto...-miró a todos lados, para ver algún medio de escape, cuando es su cabeza sonó un _chip!_ –eh.. y Shaoran?

-Shaoran?-repitió una enfermera

-Ah, debe ser el guapetón que hay en la entrada- le respondió otra, cuchicheando. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, ya que creía lo mismo, y sintió una punzada en el estómago. _Celos?_ Le respondió una molesta vocecita chillona en su cabeza "cállate" le respondió Sakura.

-Cual es su nombre, señorita?-preguntó cordialmente el médico- su acompañante no quiso decirlo.

-Ah..-se detuvo a pensar. Suspirando, dijo- Umiko Takinashi, señor

-Quééé??!-exclamó la 2º enfermera- Umiko Takinashi, la modelo!!??

-Eh..si..-susurró Sakura, rezando por su salud

-ME DARÍAS UN AUTÓGRAFO!!??-saltaron ambas mujeres, con un bolígrafo y dos papelitos, y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Err...claro... ·· -dijo Sakura, en formato chibi y con dos puntitos en ves de ojos, tomando las hojas y firmándolas- en nombre de...?

-Aiku- señaló la primera- y Nobuko-terminó, apuntándose a sí misma

-Ok...-sonriendo débilmente, y entregándoles los papelitos- ¡

-Bueno, bueno...-opinó algo molesto el médico por la falta de atención- Srita. Takinashi, no tiene nada serio, pero deberá tomar estas pastillas- dijo, dándole una receta- para evitar otros posibles desvanecimientos. Ah, y dígale a su novio de mi parte que recuerde lo de las visitas...

_Novio?_ Pensó su cabeza por un nano-segundo, hasta que recordó la escenita que habían armado en el taller de fotografías, y recordó el plan que habían trazado. "claro, el plan..." _Desilusionada? _"cállate, te he dicho.."

Cuando terminó de cambiarse y fue al encuentro de Shaoran, lo encontró siendo bombardeado por millones de miraditas, y al pobre al bordo de un colapso nervioso. "Pobre" no pudo evitar pensar, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo, para darle una mano y, de paso, ayudar a que se difundiese más rápido el "rumor"

-Vaya, te dejo unos minutos y ya acaparas toda la atención- saludó, de forma medio-burlona, medio-divertida

-A mí también me alegra que estés bien-respondió, en el mismo tono y con una media sonrisa, aunque en el fondo algo aliviado, además de sorprendido- que tal te fue?

-Ah, bien, no tengo nada raro... aunque tengo que comprar unas pastillas...-miró la hoja un minuto, y luego la guardó en un bolsillo- y el médico dijo que te recuerde sobre las visitas..-terminó, suprimiendo la parte de "_que le dijera a mi novio..."_ que esa condenada conciencia le estaba recriminando.- y eso porqué, a todo esto?

-Digamos que no salí tan bien parado como tú en el "accidente"- respondió, algo ausente

-..lo lamento..-susurró Sakura, mirando a otro lado.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada...- dijo Shaoran, algo cohibido

-Pero es que supuestamente a ti no tendría que pasarte nada, por algo soy tu guardaespaldas!

-Si, pero tampoco es cosa de que quede como un viejo decrépito que no sabe hacer nada!!

-Hmm... T.T mira que no quiero que me quites el trabajo...- Shaoran sonrió triunfalmente, mientras Sakura hacía puchero

Shaoran: 1 - Sakura: 0 

-Aún no entiendo porqué te hospedas en el hotel del festival, en ves de ir a tu casa-opinó Sakura, mientras caminaban por las calles de Hong Kong. Desde que se habían alejado medianamente del hospital, Shaoran había permanecido callado, mientras Sakura se había ido aburriendo.

-La pregunta aquí es...qué relación ata a Yukishiro con los tipos que vinieron a hacer borrón del mapa-susurró Xiao Lang ensimismado. Sakura, ante eso, volvió su cabeza sorprendida al joven.- tu jefe, ese tal Radolf..tiene alguna relación?

-Que yo crea no; él no tiene magia..además, sabe con qué personas meterse, y si yo estoy contigo no lo hará...digamos que me debe unas..-dijo Umiko, seriamente. Li suspiró.

-Sakura...-sacó de sus bolsillos algo, y se lo tendió a la vista- cuando caíste inconsciente... **él** me dio esto..- Sakura miró asombrada la carta "Viento". La agarró, y de pronto se dio vuelta, mirando con una sonrisa a Shaoran

-Nos vemos! cualquier cosa, mantén los ojos abiertos...-y se fue corriendo, dejando a Shaoran con la incógnita de qué le pasaba.

Si algo malo pasa, y no me encuentro contigo, sigue la señal del viento, que te guiará a mi encuentro

Por su mente surcaban aquellas palabras, mientras corría por el bosque cercano al parque donde los habían atacado ese día. Ya era de noche. Él no se había encontrado con ella.. había sido por instante Yukito, y ella había caído inconsciente cuando él estaba. Y "Viento"...sentía la carta entre sus dedos, mientras corría como alma que lleva al diablo, con la cabeza echa un embrollo.

Y si era una trampa..?

"No lo es..." Sintió ese pensamiento no saliendo de su mente... algo le decía que no era así...pero qué..?...

**---FLASHBACK---**

Una niña de 14 años se encontraba llorando en el claro de un bosquecito, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

-Sakura..te encuentras bien..?-preguntó quedamente aquella figura, mientras se acercaba a su ama.

-Yue..?-preguntó, entre sollozos, la chica. Cuando el guardián estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica lo abrazó, llorando. Éste, aunque un poco sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo. Cuando Sakura se hubo calmado, agradeció a Yue, a lo que él respondió con su usual carácter frío, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ama, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando necesites ayuda; no necesitas ni siquiera agradecérmelo...

-Gracias Yue..

**---FIN FLASHBACK---**

**---FLASHBACK 2---**

Una joven mujer sollozaba en un rincón de una terraza-patio. Tenía fuertes marcas de latigazos por todo el cuerpo, además de algunas cortaduras. Lo único que le servía para taparse era una manta que olía a desperdicios, y que más que tapar, desprotegía a la muchacha de los helados vientos. Ella, con su mirada verde, que ahora parecía de moho, observaba todo distraídamente, aunque no podía quitar de su cabeza aquella última advertencia...tenía que hacer algo...pero qué..? Y ahí, elevó su mirada a la luna..

-Yue...

**---FIN FLASHCACK 2---**

Bueno, al menos eso la mantuvo con vida por un tiempo, pero.. Salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando que ya se encontraba en el claro y, en el centro, la majestuosa forma del guardián de las cartas. Sakura se adelantó con determinación. Si algo había de pasar, lo afrontaría.

Notas insufribles de la desquiciada autora: holaa!!!! Gomen por la tardanza ¡ este cap. Es más bien como un estado de transición entre lo que viene y lo anterior... el siguiente, "Charlas" está en pensamiento... y creo que el que le sigue será "Sakura VS. Umiko" así que a abrocharse los cinturones... XDD.. R/R!! Los amo... babeando

**IoriJestez: **así es, aunque hay cosas en su comportamiento que ya son permanentes.. aunque no se puede decir que el comportamiento de una Sakura no-traumada fuera igual, jeje...lo de Tomoyo habrá que verlo, ya veré..Aquí tiene un cap. Nuevo, aunque no sé si muy bueno..

**Isa: **gracias... aquí un new chap, pero el próximo mejor!! XD

**Sakia: **je.. no te preocupes, no todo será un culebrón de traumas... sip, si yo también.. quiero ver sangre!!! con banderines y sonrisa psicópata

**Beautiful-night: **me alegro nn nos vemos!! Y claro, voy a ver XDDD...

Gracias!!! Nos vemos...R/R, YOUR RULZZZZSSSSS!!!!!

Ciao...


	5. Cry 5

**La Perfecta...¿Modelo?**

Por Lourdes Ariki 

**Notas de la Autora: se ve una misteriosa forma que se abría paso a través de telarañas, pero que se entretiene matando a escobazos a una. Parece que escucha algo, porque vuelve la vista a la computadora Ah!...HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Los extrañé!!!!!!Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... lo juro, siento mucho la tardanza!!! No tengo excusas...o si? Falta de imaginación? No importa, no tengo excusas... La buena noticia es que mientras esta history se quedó estancada, yo seguí leyendo y escribiendo.. y a que no adivinan? Vengo con mucha inspiración, y con mejor redacción que nunca!!! Lourdes Ariki '04!!!! Tiemblen, tiemblen...les molestaría que les conteste los r/r ahora? Es que estoy ansiosa...Por cierto, muchas gracias a _ThiniaMilondra _, que hizo que por fin me decidiera a seguir. Espero que les guste el cap.!!!**

**Maron: **noo, no te olvides... Yo no me olvido, y así hacemos un pacto. Ya ves, lento...pero seguro!!! Y en cuanto a lo de Saku...siii - Ya ves, me gusta que mis protas tengan líos psicológicos...siento la tardanza... te contesto primero porque fuiste la que más esperó para leer este cap. Que lo disfrutes!!!

**IoriJestez: **holaaa..una de mis más fieles lectoras...siento mucho la tardanza. Y sip, es algo parecido a lo que te imaginas. Espero solucionar el problema de lo pesado en caps. Siguientes ¡ Ah! Y me leí el fic tuyo. Me gustó, y eso que no soy fan fan de Digimon. No te pude dejar un r/r, pero me agarró un problema la porquería esa.. y luego, ya ves....P soy un poquito vaga.

**Kassandra L.K: **me alegra conocer lectores como tú, que hasta ahora estuvieron leyendo la historia sin dejar r/r. Me gusta pensar en que hay más a los que les gusta mi historia. Cuenta en que leeré los tuyos, es más, creo que ya había leído alguno..¡ pero yo no dejo muchos reviews porque soy vaga... Espero que te guste el cap.!

**Moonlight Holy Dragon: **si, si!! haciendo porra la van a pagar!!. En fin, todavía Kerito no sale porque no ha habido ocasión de hablar de él, no te desangres. En cuanto a E y T...quién te crees que soy!!??? Es una de mis parejas favoritas!!! No te desesperes, que si esperas serás recompensada XD

**Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: **lindo nombre... uu hiciste que me sonrojara...siento la tardanza!!! Espero que este cap. alcance las expectativas..estoy un poco nerviosa sobre él, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar...

**Mat-Ishida: **gracias!!! Espero que te guste la continuación, aunque no sé si lo hayas leído completa. Por cierto OO eres el primer autor hombre que conozco. Un gustazo!!!

**Ciakaria: **gracias...espero que te guste como sigue

**ThiniaMilondra: **te debo mucho por recordarme que aquí hay un fic y personas esperan la continuación. No sé si lo publique hoy, por lo que quiero aclararte que el primer día que me mandaste el r/r, algo se activo, y empecé a escribir. Te lo dedico, especialmente a tí!!!

Cap. dedicado a mis queridos lectores, especialmente a quién me recordó que... "La Historia tiene que Continuar..."

°---------------°

Recuerdos y algo más...La Verdad se descubre 

**"Recuerdos, recuerdos recuerdos...nunca recuerdes los recuerdos, ni alardees de tenerlos..."**

El viento silbó en el claro, mientras los cabellos de los presentes volaban y se alborotaban. Dos miradas chocaban. Recuerdos estallaban. Sakura cerró los ojos, recibiendo aquella hermosa caricia. Aún no podía creer que su querido guardián hubiera hecho todo aquello. Esperaba que su hechizo hubiera hecho algo...y su respuesta llegó pronto.

-Ama...-dijo aquella voz fría que, a pesar de la falta de calor o sentimiento, había extrañado tanto todos esos años. La joven abrió los ojos, para ver al ángel arrodillado. La carta Viento brillaba tenuemente en la mano de su dueña. Parecía muy arrepentido...la luna brillaba, como si llorara junto a la tristeza del ambiente. Sakura se acercó al ángel. Él levantó la mirada, esperando su veredicto. Había hecho lo peor imaginable.

-Querido Juez...qué ha pasado...?- la voz de Sakura sonaba triste. En esos momentos, sintió como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo desde el altercado en el cual le habían quitado a sus amigas, y a sus guardianes, que eran como hermanos para ella. El ángel suspiró, levantándose.

-Nosotros...queremos volver con usted...pero..-elevó una mano a la carta Viento- esa carta ha estado conmigo todos estos años, en que me reprochaba, encerrado, lo que le hacían. Yo lo veía...lo veo-se corrigió. La luz de luna invadía cada sector del bello claro. Tomó aire- esa carta es la única libre, mi señora. Y ahora yo...pero parcialmente.- Sakura se alarmó ante sus palabras.

-Parcial...? Y qué tienen mis otras cartas..?-parecía que le costaba decir lo que iba a decir.

-Ya no son suyas..y aunque mientras usted viva sus corazones siempre estarán con usted...no pueden volver.- Sakura acarició la carta viento entre sus temblorosos dedos- las cartas...ya no son Sakura's Card. Y yo...-se corrigió- Yukito tampoco es ya el guardián de sus cartas, ama. Realmente le agradezco que me haya liberado, porque si no, cuando quien se quiere apoderar de sus cartas tenga más poder, las sombras absorberían mi alma. Pero esa carta y yo...sabemos junto a quién estamos.- unas figuras transparentes formaron un círculo, que incluía a Yue. La figura al lado del juez, Yue, era la única nítida. Todas parecían mirarla con alegría.

-Viento, Sombra, Tiempo..-comenzó a decir Sakura- Bosque...

-Ellas están influenciadas por mi magia-comenzó el guardián- haré todo lo posible por que ellas vuelvan a sus legítimas manos, Ama- dijo solemnemente.- lo bueno es que quien quiere apoderarse de ellas no consigue su lealtad, porque ellas aún sienten su magia-Yue la señaló- pero ella les está ganando terreno. Y ya las tiene a casi todas bajo su poder. Aún así, se cansa usando muchas a la ves, lo que puede ser una ventaja para nosotros.- Sakura asintió, levemente aliviada.

-Yue...tú que harás..?

-Tengo que volver con ellos- notó la mirada de Sakura- no se preocupe por mí; ellos no tienen intenciones en hacerme daño. Aunque siento no poder servir de más- agachó su mirada- no confían mucho en mi lado mágico, por lo que han conseguido que Yukito me oculte cosas... las más importantes.- parecía muy apesadumbrado, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza, muy feliz.

-Para mí ya significa un gran alivio que estén bien..aunque manipulados. Me preocupé cuando se quedaron en el libro...-ahí ella se deprimió.

-Lo siento..

-No tienes nada por qué disculparte- volvió a decir Sakura. Entonces, una mancha amarilla cruzó por su pensamiento. Arrugó la nariz. Tenía miedo de preguntar por aquél ser querido. Al final, sabía que era mejor preguntar ahora- y....Kero?

El guardián de la luna bajó la mirada, casi con vergüenza:- Kerberos fue el que más resistió...insultó a nuestros captores sin importarle lo que le pasara..defendió sus ideas...intentó todo para volver con usted ama...yo, al contrario...- parecía querer matarse con lo primero que tuviera a mano. Sin embargo, sacó un medallón de piedra caliza que tenía una estrella de seis picos, y en el centro un zafiro trasparente.- ahora es mi turno de defender mis ideales. Aunque trate de averiguar todo lo posible...-le entregó el medallón a Sakura, que lo miraba intrigada- ahora todo esto queda del Guardián del Sol. Su alma reside encerrada ahí...y yo espero que usted pueda volver a traerlo a nuestro mundo...-suspiró- la Luna no tiene Luz, si el Sol resplandece con Oscuridad...

Sakura tomó el medallón con manos temblorosas, pensando en el lindo lo extrañaba...:- Kero...mi pobre Kero...-susurró. Entonces, como si de pronto hubiera comprendido una verdad, abrazó fuertemente a Yue, que parecía asombrado- mis queridos amigos...mis hermanos..-se rectificó- ustedes han sufrido mil veces más que yo, que todo este tiempo me estuve adaptando a las corrientes que se atravesaron en mi camino...nunca quise cruzarlas.- se separó de su guardián, colocándose el colgante. Las siluetas de las cartas desaparecieron, y el Juez desplegó sus alas- rezaré para que estés bien.- Yue asintió.

-Cuida a Viento...- sin más, Yue remontó vuelo. Sakura miró sospechosamente a la carta. Sonrió un poco, y se la colocó cerca del oído.

-Así que...tú eres mi nueva cuñada?- sintió un calor en el rostro, y al ver la carta, esta estaba brillando en rosa. Sonrió. Eso debía ser lo equivalente a un sonrojo- ok, no te molestaré...-luego la miró como desequilibrada mental- pero algún día, pronto, me contarás!!!

°°

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, que rebotó suavemente. Suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, y pequeñas lágrimas en las pestañas castañas. Sus cabellos caían desparramados por el cubrecama, movidos ligeramente por el ventilador. De vuelta su "casa", lo había sentido claramente; los recuerdos la seguían. A cada esquina, veía a un hombre, hablando con niños mal vestidos, que lo miraban como si le ofrecieran la salvación. Ya había dejado de intentar detenerlos. Era en vano. Los niños se iban...el hombre se quedaba, devorándola con la mirada. Y luego seguía a los pequeños, hacia el infierno en persona. También ya había dejado de temblar ante aquello. Sus manos se tocaron, como si dudara de su existencia. Soltó otro suspiro. No, nadie lo sabía...

Ya tampoco le hacía casi a los hombres con ojos chispeantes y navajas agarradas en la boca, que hacia que la sangre saliera siniestramente. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Sonreían, sádicos. Mucho menos, ni se fijaba en las cadenas colgando de los ladrillos. No notaba la sangre de sus muñecas, no hacía caso al dolor de su espalda. Pasaba de largo, sin mirar el espejo donde había una niña llorando desconsoladamente, al lado de un cuerpito de casi su mismo tamaño.

_"El fin justifica los medios, pequeñitos" _les había dicho una mujer de mirada dulce _"cuando todo termine, ustedes podrán conseguir todo lo que hayan deseado. Poder, fama...respeto....amor" _terminó _"serán como una gran familia!" _

Sentía algo metálico en la boca. Se lo tragó. Si! Era cierto, ahora era rica, famosa, y querida por todo el mundo. Aún así, lo único de familia que tenían era el mismo asqueroso nido de ratas de donde habían salido... las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Mierda!!! A quién quería engañar..? Nunca dejaría de verlos, acechando en las sombras. Nunca dejaría de ser las piernas rotas, al revés, aunque las miraba y supiera que estaban bien. Nunca dejaría de ver las marcas rojas en su cuello, aunque este seguía tan blanco como si ni una gota de sangre hubiera caído en ellos. Que ironía.

"_Recuerdos, recuerdos recuerdos... nunca recuerdes los recuerdos, ni alardees de tenerlos" _Si...era su trabalenguas preferido. Pero en esos momentos se preguntaba si había hecho bien... ninguna persona la conocía bien..gimió. Ella pensaba que con sus conocimientos encontraría a sus amigos... pero, como en el caso de Shaoran... y si ellos habían muerto por alguno de sus "camaradas"? Nunca se lo perdonaría.

El cansancio se dejó hacer, y pronto la chica se sumergió en un mundo donde ni la luz ni el calor llegaban...jamás.

°

Se sentó en una silla, incómodo. A decir verdad, desde el incidente de la almohada (Que Sakura consideraba gracioso), él ya no podía dormir con tanta tranquilidad. Pero en ese momento era otra cosa la que lo mantenía en alerta.

Hasta cierto punto, Shaoran era igual al hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya. Interiormente, siempre se había jactado de tener presentimientos sobre el estado de Sakura, aunque claro, su hermano era mucho más preciso en cuanto a eso. Pero el hecho es que él tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento. Agarró rápidamente una mochila, y empezó a rebuscar, cada ves más agitado. El presentimiento crecía a cada instante. Ya casi era una afirmación. Encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió triunfal, y salió corriendo en una dirección más o menos cercana.

°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�°�

**_°Sakura's Dream°_**

****

Una muchacha de unos 15 años corría llorosa por un largo pasillo negro. Nunca llegaba a la puerta blanca. Aún así, se emocionaba a cada paso que daba. Odiaba, y amaba aquél ruin destino, que tantas veces había experimentado, y del que ya era adicta.

De pronto, se cae. Y se puso a sollozar, como si nada importara ya. Había perdido su oportunidad. Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro. Elevó la vista para ver a un chico de su edad, sonriente. Mostraba pena en su cara, pero sonreía.

-Tu familia no querría que hicieras esto...-le dijo suavemente. La chica asintió, lo sabía de memoria. Y cómo tantas otras veces, se sentía a salvo en el abrazo de una persona que quería tanto.

-Gracias...eres mi guía en este túnel sin luz, Will..-susurró. De pronto, sintió un peso caer sobre ella. Miró a William, y ahogó un grito. Estaba muerto, con los ojos abiertos, aún mostrando cariño. Pero su rostro se fue deformando, su carne pudriendo... el rojo manchaba aquél túnel del demonio. El esqueleto miraba a la pequeña Sakura, ya no con cariño, si no con odio.

-Tú me hiciste esto!!! Conseguiste que lo hicieran, negándote a hacer tu trabajo...qué te costaba salvar mi vida, Sakura?...sólo tenías que acabar con unas cuantas que ni conocías!!!- el esqueleto se puso a reír frenéticamente, mientras por milésima ves la chica corría, espantada.

"Es un sueño, una pesadilla!!" Se gritaba. Pero sabía que no despertaría hasta llegar al final. No lo haría, hasta que el último trozo de su alma se rompiera, al ver aquella imagen una y otra ves.

Y como siempre, caía. Espero el dolor del suelo frío, y el horrible final...pero éste nunca llegó. Cayó en algo cálido. Levantó a vista bañada en lágrimas, y descubrió a Will, de vuelta. Gimió. Ahora la pesadilla sería peor?. Pero el chico la miraba serio, con un toque de preocupación escondido en la más fría indeferencia. Sólo conocía a alguien así.

-Will...?-sentía que perdía el conocimiento, mientras que el frío del túnel se extinguía, ya sólo quedaba el rostro de su amigo. Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos- no......Shaoran....

°**_End Dream°_**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. Se veían dos siluetas, abrazadas, quietas. Lentamente una fue despegando a la otra de su cuerpo, mirando con pena a su acompañante. Cuántas veces tendría aquél mismo sueño...? La recostó con cariño, como si la silueta fuera de un cristal terriblemente frágil, pensando en cómo lo había llamado a él en cuanto se había acercado para calmarla. "Will". Sería algún conocido del pasado?. Sonrió un poquito. Aunque al final parecía haberle reconocido. Acarició con cuidado el perlado rostro de su amiga, que tenía unas gotitas de sudor por la pesadilla. Parecía que la pobre estaba condenada a sufrir de ella una y otra ves.

Suspiró. Se veía tan bonita, así, dormida....le parecía observar a aquella chica de la que se había enamorado tantos años atrás...inconscientemente, fue bajando su rostro hasta la altura del de ella. Cerró los ojos...y por un breve instante todo fue perfecto. Él había dejado de pensar, y sus perjuicios quedaron atrás. Fue sólo un roce, delicado, casi inexistente. Pero bastó para que una cadena de sentimientos, en ambos en realidad, comenzara a volver a la superficie.

**°-------------° **

****

**Notas de la Autora: **cómo ven, he intentado complacer a todos los lectores. Querían ver sufrir a Sakurita, sufrió!! Querían una charla con Yue, hubo una charla con Yue!! Y, el final.. bueno, dedicado a una petición que se ve hizo en unos caps. Anteriores, pero no había tenido tiempo de cumplir. Ahora, con lo único que me siento que fallé, es en cuanto a la fluidez de la historia...muy poca acción, muchas lágrimas, cursilería...

A cambio de que hayan tenido que soportar que me volviera a meter en "mi entorno" de CCS, les prometo que en menos de una semana, les traigo un cap. nuevo. Pero ¡oigan! Que me encanta ver como hago para cumplir sus peticiones ;D Si quieren pasarme ideas, sois bienvenidos!!! Y los dejo ya, así contentitos ¡¡ lo duda un poco así me dejan sus preciosos r/r que no saben como me animan!!!

Por cierto, a los fans de Harry Potter, escribí dos historias nuevas, que están en mi bio. Ah! Una es Herm/Sir. Ya estáis avisados. Ahora sí, me largooo!!!!!!

Kissesss,

Lourdes Ariki


	6. Special Cap 1

**Special Cap. 1 Sweet Candy**

_When you're lonely, what do you do?_

_Never say that you don't know. Sleep, play, browsing magazines._

_Lonely times are indeed lonely._

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Yukito. Sakura estaba deprimida, después de tantos años jamás pensó que los volvería ver, o en todo caso, no en esa situación.

Estaba sentada en el parque, acariciando el medallón con el símbolo de Kero, pensando en todo lo que había pasado por esos meses. Era increíble que toda su vida se viera dando vueltas alrededor de un nombre, como cuando un vaquero le hecha la soga al cuello al toro salvaje. Toda su vida se vio dada vuelta en cuanto lo vio aquella noche.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sakura?..._

_Dios, su voz era mucho más grave y varonil que cuando eran niños. Recordó su último regalo, aquél hermoso osito que la acompañó hasta el último momento. "No, no pienses en eso!" Pero era imposible.. su escencia de limón traía toda su niñez a flote, aquellos años de felicidad e inocencia que no volverían..._

_Pero él estaba allí, más fuerte y lindo que nunca. Y su mirada café reflejaba sorpresa y estupefacción. Se entristeció; sí, seguramente él jamás pensó que algún día la pequeña flor asesinaría al lobo salvaje. Ese pensamiento se quedó menos de 5 segundos en su mente. No, jamás podría hacerle daño a él._

_Sentía como si fuera tan sólo ayer lo hubiera visto salir del aeropuerto...sentía su corazón retumbar con la esperanza y la palabra de una promesa._

_-....Me esperarás...?_

_**Lo haré...**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Levantó la vista al cielo y lo miró con nostalgia. Cerró sus ojos, y sintió las lágrimas caer suavemente.

-Después de tanto tiempo...lo hice...lo hago y lo haré si es necesario, Shaoran...- después de tantos años, aún no podía olvidarlo. Pero cómo era posible..?! Negó suavemente, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara y sonrió tristemente- dios, no quiero pensar que diría Akira...- su cuerpo entero se estremeció de tan solo pensar en él. Después de tantos años, se sentía indefensa ante aquella persona.

-Uff..en fin, tengo que ir a juntarme con Shaoran- dijo, reponiéndose. Se estiró, levantando el top unos centímetros por encima de su ombligo, y bostezó dando vueltas sus pulmones. Se limpió unas lagrimitas de peresa de los ojos, y enfiló hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado.

_Today, the invisible cellular signals are again tu lu tu tu flying about the city._

_Anyway, with the vectors of my heart, so many reasons are said._

Su localizador no dejaba de timbrar desesperado. Josh le había dicho que la revista consideró una oportunidad para que lanzara una línea de ropa interior en China, teniendo en cuenta sus "sentimientos" y desde aquél día no dejaban de molestarla para querer que fuera. Sin embargo, consideraba mucho más importante lo que tenía en frente. Algo que sólo podía definirse de una forma:

HER-MO-SO

-Voy a considerar en preguntarle si no le interesa la carrera de modelo...- pensó, sofocada y con un pequeño rubor en el rostro de imaginarlo desfilar. Sus ojos brillaron malévolamente mientras su rostro adoptaba la tan común sonrisa gatuna, a la ves que le suspiraba un corazoncito y una estrellita..

Y es que Shaoran Li la estaba esperando en la entrada del restaurante, vestido con una camisa negra con los primeros botones sin prender. Arriba una chamarra de un azul oscuro y unos jeans en la misma tonalidad.

-Eh, Shaoran!- lo saludó, contenta. El hombre le sonrió.

-Vaya, por increíble que parezca, Kinomoto ha sido puntual!

-Hm! Y yo que me preocupo que nadie te ensarte y te coma al spiedo y me respondes así!- le criticó, simulando estar molesta, con un puchero y pegándole ligeramente en el brazo.

-Oww....me has dejado incapacitado xX- bromeó, sobreactuando.

-Ya Margarita, deja la actuación y comamos que me muero de hambre!!- dijo ella, entrando y arrastrando a su "novio".

-Presiento que tendré que pagar yo...

-Acaso yo tendría que hacerlo? Soy la dama!!- le criticó, pestañeando inocentemente.

-Fiuu..-silbó- si tú eres una dama....

-Grr... ¬¬

-Je...jejeje ¡¡¡- se rio nerviosamente, sudando en frío.

_We'd like to fly freely in the sky, but we have no place to spread our wings._

_But believe._

--

Se veía más hermosa que nunca, mientras le contaba emocionada las probabilidades de la nueva línea que sacarían dentro de pronto. A pesar de que quisiera negarlo, le gustaba seguir la carrera de su madre. Así, sonrojada de la emoción y con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando como unas gemas preciosas Shaoran no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado.

Se un _ángel._ Su largo cabello castaño con mechas rubias caía aparentemente desordenado, enmarcando de forma casual su rostro afilado y blanco como la porcelana. Unas pocas mechas rebeldes entorpecía de ves en cuando su vista, siendo repelidas rápidamente por un soplido mecánico o por la acción perfeccionista de sus manos. El olor a fresa de su perfume era leve, pero lo había embriagado en cuanto lo saludó y no se alejaba de él, como un hechizo de atracción.

Y pensar que por sus manos blancas habían pasado asesinatos y crueldades. Que sus ojos habían visto las injusticias del barrio baje que él siempre hubiera querido ahorrarle. De tan solo haberla sabido viva, hubiera corrido hacia ella y la hubiera abrazado tan fuerte que jamás la dejaría ir. Pues ya era parte de su vida, y si no era con ella, no podía seguirla adelante.

Pues a pesar de tantos años, sentía que no había avanzado ni un paso. Sentía que seguía parado en frente de una niña de sonrisa encantadora y ojos brillantes que abrazaba un osito negro con mucho cariño. Una niña tan bonita que temía por ella. Una niña a la que necesitó preguntarle...

_-Me esperarás?...._

Y era como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo.

Ya que tenía a la misma niña, pero mucho más hermosa, al frente suyo.

-Pss...Shaoran, me estás escuchando?- le preguntó ella molesta, haciendo un puchero infantil. Él no pudo menos reír, para su enojo- de qué te ríes?!

-De que estás igual.

-Ah....ah?- un signo de interrogación se tambaleó en la cabeza de la chica, y una gota se escurrió por la cabeza de Shaoran. Era increíble como podía ser igual de despistada en algunas situaciones

-Jajaja..no, nada.

-No, ahora me dirás en que!!

-Nope P

-Si lo harás!!- no pudo evitar reír de vuelta.

_There are futures without form. I want to make a form of it, so I am here._

_As you wait for the wind before taking off, I smile at you._

_You're not a machine that performs perfectly every time. You don't have to make a show out of failure._

_True courage lies in the fact that you were moving your broken wings_

Al salir del restaurante el atardecer los sorprendió. Habían estado todo el día hablando y comiendo (o mejor dicho, Sakura hablando y Shaoran escuchándola). Estaban en una zona costera, cercana a los arrecifes, y todos los edificios eran bajos.

-Awww, mira Shaoran!!- exclamó emocionada ella, agarrándolo de la camisa como una niña y señalando la puesta del sol- que linda!!!- el chico sonrió, a sabiendas de que le iba a gustar.

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos para pasar el día- le susurró,pues estaban muy cerca. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un bonito tinte rojo, que disimuló echando a correr hacia la playa- eh, espera!!

-Ven, atrápame!!- gritó, riendo.

Él la siguió tranquilamente, preguntándose como alguien tan linda podía haber pasado por tanto. _"Las casualidades no existen, sólo los hechos inevitables"_ acaso había sido inevitable que Sakura se convirtiera en lo que era? Él no sabía mucho del destino, excepto que el suyo estaba al lado de la Maestra de Cartas, y que harías todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarla. Por eso estaba ahí, o no? No importaba lo que Sakura dijera.

La vio a lo lejos, disfrutando de la brisa marina que elevaba sus cabellos al viento, como un verdadero ángel. Sonrió, a pesar de saber que ella no lo miraba.

La noche en que por poco lo mata, y cuando hablaron después le pareció una chica sin sentimientos, totalmente superficial y fría, tal ves el perfecto prototipo de santa que no rompe un plato para que nadie dudara de ella a la hora de matar a alguien, pero ahora sabía que no era así.

Sabía que en el fondo sufría, más bien lo intuía. Pero confiaba en que con el tiempo pudiera hacerle ver la verdad: él estaba junto a ella y no la abandonaría. Apreciaba que tratara de no preocuparlo, pero no tenía que formar una imagen en frente suyo. Él la ayudaría, no importaba la situación.

Después de todo, de entre todas las personas ella era la que más ayuda y comprensión necesitaba.

Después de todo, era como un ángel al que le habían cortado las alas, obligada a vivir en el mundo de mentiras y engaños de los humanos.

Entonces vio que Sakura ya era un punto en el horizonte. Le bajó una gota por la nuca, mientras se puso a correr.

-Eh, Sakura, espérame!!!

--

_Say how you never make any excuses._

_Cool eyes that never say anything. Are you being silent, running way, or maybe scowling?_

_Or is it that you understand? I can't sense it._

Estaban sentados en unas piedras cercanas al arrecife, viendo el atardecer reflejarse en el mar. Sakura, con las piernas colgando hacia el agua, miraba maravilla el espectáculo, mientras Shaoran más atrás la miraba sonriente.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo!!- la petición lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Err...no, prefiero estar parado..-comentó, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso. Sakura suspiró, desanimada.

-Y luego dices que no eres como Yamasaki...

-Ah?

-Él vivía inventado mentiras, tu excusas. Cuál es la diferencia?

-Yo no invento excusas!!

-Entonces ven y siéntate conmigo - el chico suspiró, sin posibilidad de negarse, y se sentó al lado de la joven.

Ella lo miró de reojo a aquellos ojos castaños que, porque negarlo, le seguían gustando como antes. Y lo que vio en ellos le preocupó. En la cena estaban expresivos, pero ahora estaban justo como cuando lo conoció, fríos y sin sentimientos. Desvió su mirada al mar, apesadumbrada.

-Oye...si quieres no tienes que estar conmigo...

-Eh? Qué te hace pensar eso?!- le preguntó alarmado Shaoran.

-Parece como si estuvieras con la cabeza en otro lado..supongo que como jefe del Clan Li debes tener un montón de pendientes, y aún así te obligué a que me invitaras a dar una vuelta por la ciudad...- al muchaho le salió una gota al recordar la amenaza de su acompañante. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No, nada de eso. Sólo estaba pensando...en lo que viene...

-Shaoran...

-Decidí que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda...cuentas conmigo en esto.

-G....gracias!!!- le dijo, muy feliz, y abrazándolo sin poder evitarlo. Realmente Shaoran le daba cada sorpresa...

_Let me hear your true feelings tu lu tu tu It's overflowing._

_Any day, you strive to be so kind, but your smile always has pain behind it._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras la sangre le subía enterito. Creía que Sakura no iba a tardar en darse cuenta de el ruido que hacía su pobre aparato cardíaco, y no creía que este soportara la vergüenza en ese caso

-Eh...si, bueno...- dijo, algo cohibido, correspondiendo al abrazo con algo de rigidez.

Abrazo que terminó de convencer a Sakura _"él no me quiere....es amable y todo, sí, pero seguro porque le doy pena. Después de todo, es tonto creer que aún me pueda querer. Y eso que...yo debería ser la enojada. Él...él no cumplió su promesa..." _ Sin darse cuenta unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

_There are tears that will never stop. Friends that refuse to leave you are right here._

_You reach out your hand toward someplace, surely we'll go there someday._

_There are plently of unsatisfactory things right? That's why there are lots to wish for._

_It's true that mistakes can be made, but thoughts can yet fly to the dreams._

-Sakura...?- preguntó preocupado, separándola de él. La vio llorando, y su corazón se rompió en mil pedacitos. Habría hecho algo?- hey, tranquila...- le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, conteniendo su carita de ángel desconcertado en sus manos- estás bien?

-Yo...-_"no, pero estoy acostumbrada a llorar un río sin fin...." _las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de vuelta. Hipó- yo...- Shaoran la abrazó, mucho más cálidamente que antes, comprendiendo que no estaba para hablar.

-Shh...está bien, está bien...sabes que siempre estaré aquí para tí...cuéntame cuando te sientas lista...

-Si...-_"pero trataré de atrasar todo lo posible ese día, Shaoran...a pesar de que algo me dice que algún día lo sabrás..."_- es que...hay muchas cosas que quería...y algunas jamás podré hacerlas..-mintió. Bueno, no totalmente.

-Bueno, eso es una buena señal... si no tuvieras deseos en la vida, jamás te sentirías triste- Sakura lo miró interrogante- pero desear es la clave para vivir.

-No que la ambición era mala?- preguntó, como una niña pequeña. El chico rió suavemente.

-No la ambición del corazón.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo, donde había salido la primer estrella.

-La gente comete muchos errores por las ambiciones...

-La cuestión está en volverse a levantar después de cometerlos..

-Y eso como se hace...?- volvió a preguntar, adormilada por la suave brisa marina y el ronco susurro de la voz de Shaoran.

-Por medio de los sueños y las esperanzas...- le dijo suavemente, acomodando la cabellera de la chica. Ella sonrió, ya entre sueños, y se acurrucó más en el pecho del joven.

Le sonrió con ternura, y besó su cabello.

_We'd like to fly freely in the sky, but we have no place to spread our wings._

_But believe._

Y....cuando podamos volar sin alas, y soñar sin ataduras.....

Ahí podrás cumplir todas tus ambiciones sin equivocarte ni dañar a nadie.

Sólo....sólo espera a ese día.

Espera tranquila, que yo esperaré aquí

Contigo, velando tus sueños....

Las estrellas brillaban fuertemente en el cielo, donde una enorme luna blanca los veía como único testigo.

**To Be Continue....**

_Lunes, 20 de Diciembre..._

Hello!!!!

Disculpen tan soberana tardanza!!!! xX no tengo excusa... 10 meses....10!!!! Espero que todavía haya gente que lo quiera leer...

Supongo que la excusa de un rapto intergaláctico no sirve, right? -- Pues..

verán, este no ha sido mi mejor año en el colegio, pero no me llevé bien con las materias, casi me quedo libre y tuve que reincorporarme..

Además volví a mis inicios de lectora buscando nuevas ideas y mi estilo de escritura cambió un poco (again) como podrán comprobar. Ya superé la etapa súper- abstracta y sentimental un tanto pesada del cap. anterior... Aunque en lo personas la primer parte me gustó.

Supongo que no vale la pena prometerles que actualisaré pronto, no? xD Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por poder saludarlos otra ves antes del Año Nuevo...wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo!!! Ya vamos al 2005....

Happy Cristhmas and New Year!!!!!!! Que la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos, y si no nos vemos más, hasta el '05, pues buena suerte con todo....

Como verán, dejé de lado las confuciones. Ambos saben que se aman y al diablo XD claro que no se lo dirán. Nope, no voy a juntarlos tan pronto.

Pero ya tengo la idea de como comenzará el cap. siguiente, y con algo de suerte sabremos más sobre Akira. I have no idea, la verdad, cada ves la historia se va más de mis manos.

Sólo espero que sepan apreciar que este bonito capítulo especial (que lo llamo así porque no contiene historia de verdad si no un día cualquiera sin nada importante y que puede ser obviado) está entre los caps. más largos que he escrito en esta historia. Sin duda no algo suficiente para calmar sus ansias.

Pero creo que las fans de S/S están contentas, no?

No se, tal ves querían beso..

En fin, mejor dejo esto. See ya!!

**Reviews!!!!:**

**Moy Shaoran:** TT pobres de todos uds.. se pone a llorar 0 pero este cap. no va para lágrimas. A menos claro que...bueno, eso ahora no importa. nn Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño cap. especial, y me que sigas dejando r/r que me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque ya no tenga ganas ni imaginación. Feliz Navidad!!

**Ciakaira:** Bueno, volviste a tener que esperar mucho tiempo, tal ves más del necesario nn'' Espero que sigas queriendo leerla, pido de vueltas disculpas (alguien ha notado que me la paso pidiendo disculpas en los reviews?) y que te guste mucho este capítulo. See ya!

**Angel-Yanu:**Thanks you, keep reading

**Thinia-Milondra:** no hay problema Thinia, te lo merecías Sip, a partir del cap. siguiente sabremos más de los malos y vendrá más acción. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que cuadra en un momento S/S. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!!

**Sail0r60:** Gracias nn' Tenía mis dudas sobre Sakura, me alegra que te guste.

**Natalia:** Aquí hay S/S, lamento no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo nn

**Kassandra L. K.:** (Pss, puedo decirte Kaz? xD una amiga se llama como tú y se me pegó el apodo..) Okey, del S/S no te puedes quejar, este ha sido un capítulo prácticamente exclusivo de eso XD. Espero que no le hayas perdido el gusto a la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo!!!

**Galadriel Malfoy:** bueno, lo que me pediste fue hace 3 meses casi. Se considera nuevo? XD Me alegro de que te guste, y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de actualizar a menos que lo deje en claro.

**Aruma-chan:** Bien, ya no los dejo con la duda. Again, espero que te hya gustado este "momento de película S&S" nn See ya!

**Mat:** si, hace meses... me alegro que te guste nn

**Serenity-princess:** Si, sufrió mucho. Soy fan de las historias donde los protas sufren hasta la locura pero con final feliz nn como verás, soy loca. En fin... espero que te guste.

De vuelta, **Felices Fiestas a Todos!!!**

**Lourdes Ariki -**


End file.
